


なのフェイ论坛体合集（多cp有）

by Togo13



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, F/M, 性转, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: 有性转 杂七杂八的
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 3





	なのフェイ论坛体合集（多cp有）

米德论坛》综艺》最新一季《看那一家子》你期待吗？

#1楼主  
这次和第一季不一样采用每周直播两天，直播四周到节目录完。简单来说就是比第一季直播时间长了，画面更清晰了。据说，这次节目组去的地方也更好玩了。我还是蛮期待的，毕竟在周末直播还是暑假，可以安安心心看叻。家庭名单大概今天就放出来吧，毕竟一个月之后就是开始直播的时候了。

#2  
不晓得这次会在哪直播，全网直播的话同步怎么解决？我查了一下，这次节目组的制片人还是Raising heart小姐。质量肯定是没问题的，就是有没有人知道这次去几个地方？我希望八神家可以上这个节目，想看小琳。

#3  
大概率今天下午官宣家庭，以第一季的经验来看这次最多也就三个家庭参加吧。第一季可火了我妈都看过，还说要和我一起追第二季。

#4  
这次保密工作做的特别好，我只知道Levi家会继续参加。别的两家都是新人。有点担心啊，第一季口碑很好的。为什么不用老阵容呢？

#5  
》4大概是档期问题吧。而且直播这种高强度的综艺节目不是所有明星都会接受的。即使这次开价很高。这次直播是贝尔卡独家赞助，所以是不是可以期待一波八神家？

#6  
直播网站公布了，果然是全网直播。大家可以挑自己喜欢的网站看。感觉光直播授权费就可以赚不少。

#7  
直播时间也定了，30天后开始。每周末9:00—21:00，一天12小时。节目组真有信心

#8  
最担心直播地点爆出来大家一窝蜂去凑热闹影响录节目。希望这次要么选偏远地区要么就去很贵的地方，

#9  
》8对对对，要么这次就去很贵的地方！反正明星有钱，让我们这些普通人开开眼界。那些舍不得大出血的人就不容易去打扰了

#10  
8L好有道理。其实一直以来都是什么艰苦啦奋斗啦，偶尔也让我们看看明星的有钱人生活嘛。这样写文就有梗了【并不

#11  
对对对！有钱人的甜蜜日常！如果第二季是这个我每期追爆！！！

#12  
一家人上热搜榜了，实红实红。没想到这次Levi居然忍得住不剧透，苦了Stern小姐了。拉塞尔家的双胞胎今年都七岁了，咕咕咕

#13  
这次居然有副标题【人小鬼大】嗷嗷嗷哦啊嗷！！！好期待啊！

#14  
这也算新型综艺节目了，大型直播真人秀。不是什么制作人和明星都有胆量参加并且做好的。你看这几年的节目，直播类型的不还是一家人一枝独秀嘛。版权费还热火朝天

#15  
而且因为第一季的反响不错，这次会在好几个国家同步播出。我有点担心网站能不能行

#16  
在线千万观看么？好期待啊

#17  
哦哦哦放参加人员了。第一个果然是拉塞尔家，双胞胎姐妹真可爱。这几年长高了不少啊

#18  
猜一下过多久放第二家人。我希望有八神家

#19  
我希望兰斯特家可以来玩，不知道档期能不能对上。

#20  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！奶中啦！！八神家！小琳！！

#21  
也就是说某些yxh舔我家疾风电影的饼完全是瞎说。哪有边录节目边拍电影的道理。

#22  
还就剩最后一家，哪对夫妻家里双胞胎的？

#23  
这样一来，五个孩子里至少三个女娃娃。任务有点艰巨啊，更好奇这期会去什么地方了。

#24  
毒奶一口高町(´･ω･`)

#25  
》24？？？高町她结婚了？

#26  
不是说她和老师……不不不为什么会突然出现高町啊

#27楼主  
大家发现没有，这两家人都是魔法战记剧组的人。所以……

#28  
呸！如果是高町なのは上节目我直播吃键盘！！！立帖为证！

#29  
如果是高町要带对象上节目啊。她有对象吗？？

#30  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

#31  
高町家！！！

#32  
Testarossa？？？

#33  
他们结婚？还有八岁的龙凤胎？？？

#34  
》28直播键盘请

#35  
我tm就说！！！两个小崽子好可爱啊！！！！请明天就开始直播！！！

#36  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊本なのフェイ死忠粉死而无憾

#37  
这糖我吃

#38  
而且为了保证播出效果第一期会提早一个小时开始，辛苦节目组了

#39  
说好的不结婚呢？怎么连孩子都有了？都八岁了？？？

#40  
我想要去蹲点了


End file.
